The Game Is To Not Find Out
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Hiruma is kissed by a person who confessed to him but he only feels disgusted. Trying to get away from what just happened, Sena literally crashes into him where Hiruma comes up with a dubious plan to use him as an excuse to repel his more than enthusiastic admirer. Yaoi :P
1. Riding Bikes and Strolling

A/N: So I tried revising this part since it seemed that Sena was a little OC. I tried making him a little more mild mannered and I hope you will enjoy the beginning of the HirumaxSena story~ Enjoy and leave a comment, please. :D

….

* * *

**~The Game Is To Not Find Out~  
**

**by - Mato-Gin**

**Chapter 1 - Riding Bikes and Strolling**

* * *

"Hiruma!" Kurita called out.

His friend kept ignoring him and ran forward.

"Hirumaaaa!"

His huge weight kept him from chasing him any further. Why wasn't he stopping? Kurita stopped, heavily panting from the short run. Forget it. He wasn't going to listen to him. Gen caught up to him and stopped.

"He's not coming back," he stated catching his breath as well.

They both watched the blonde disappear when Gen turned to ask,

"What happened? When I came in the room, Hiruma just started running."

The lineman shook his head. "I don't know, but Shien asked him to discuss something privately and I had to leave. When I came back, they were already fighting."

_Fighting,huh?_ He didn't want to tell Kurita, but Gen had an idea of what actually happened. He barely heard it, but there had been interesting rumors about the Wild Gunmen's quarterback. Something odd that he couldn't believe that it had to deal with Hiruma. He brushed it off and headed back.

"What are we going to do?!" Kurita cried.

He was always the nice guy but Gen knew better.

"There's nothing we _can _do."

The kicker was uneasy and scratched his head. It was all Hiruma's decisions from up to here.

…..

* * *

Hiruma kept on running. He didn't care where the heck he was going.

_F**k! _It kept repeating in his head. He rubbed his lips where the guy kissed him. Freaking Shien! He said he wanted to talk and he suddenly harassed him! His lips turned bright red and he kept rubbing it until he almost bled. The more he thought about the Wild Gunmen's quarterback, the angrier he got. Where were his guns? For sure he was going to shoot someone. He cut through a shortcut pushing past the bushes and jumped back on the main streets.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled.

He turned around and CRASH! Something pushed the air out of his lungs as his body skidded through the concrete. He tumbled to a stop and tried to push himself up. Everything around him spun and he snapped.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

His eyes cleared and he glared at a short brunette tangled under a bike. Damn brat wasn't looking where he was going! Hiruma scoffed and tried to get up but his legs gave away.

"Fuck!"

He cursed as he fell to the floor.

…

* * *

Sena grabbed at the throbbing at his head.

"Ughhh…"

He slowly got up feeling bruises all over him as he pushed his bike off. What the heck was that guy thinking?! Some guy just jumped in front of him as he was rushing to his friend's house! He was already late and to make matters worse, it seemed like his bike got messed up. He got up and picked up his bike. The handles got dented backwards and like himself, it was scratched up everywhere. Damn! This was new too! He turned to the guy that was cussing in back of him and saw that he was grunting in pain as he held his leg.

"Damn it!" he gripped his ankle tighter.

"Hey," Sena stepped forward, "a-are you alright?"

The blonde turned and glared at him. Did he look alright? All the anger left him and he felt intimidated even though the guy he crashed into was helpless on the floor.

"Can you get up?"

He reached over to help him but the blonde pushed him away trying to get back up by himself. As he tried to stand, his legs snapped. Sena immediately shot his arms out to catch him.

"I-I'm sorry!" he let out. Even though it wasn't his fault, he couldn't leave the blonde like this.

"I can walk by myself," the guy stubbornly shot at him.

The blonde was still leaning against him trying to push away and Sena couldn't take it.

"Please, let me help! " he pushed him on his bike.

"What are you doing?!"the blonde yelled.

He fumbled uncomfortably but Sena got on before he could get off and started pedaling.

"Just hold on and I'll get you to the hospital!"

"No! Let me off!"

The blonde tried to hit him more than once but he had to keep holding on to something so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Hey! Did you hear me?!"

…..

* * *

The brunette completely ignored him.

"Hey!"

The brunette started to pedal faster. Wind blew past his face and as he looked forward, it was as if they were going as fast as a car! Was this guy human?! Hiruma grew speechless for a while as he just stared at how fast they were going. _Amazing… _He looked back up to the brunette and he was so focused in pedaling. He could feel his deep breaths in a rhythmic beat. The brunette noticed and looked at him and smiled. He suddenly realized he was staring and caught himself.

"Watch where you're going!" he turned his head.

"Is your leg still hurting?" the boy panted.

He didn't answer but the brunette kept staring at him.

….

* * *

Why wasn't he answering? If he was in pain, he could try to pedal faster. The blonde's face suddenly lit up.

"Turn!"

Sena turned his attention back on the road and jerked as they rammed into a tree. BAM!

They flew off the bike and rolled to the side. Sena shot up crying in pain and curled as he sat up.

"Aggghhh!"

He grabbed his head. How could he make the same mistake twice?! And with the same person in less than half an hour! He slowly lifted his head back up and looked for the blonde. His eyes grew wide as he found him lying near the brick wall to the side.

"Woah!" he ran up to him. "A-are you okay?!"

He started to freak out when he saw blood flowing from his head. Did he just kill somebody?! Why didn't he pay more attention to the road?!

"Hey!" he repeated shaking him.

The guy didn't open his eyes. He hurriedly put him on his back - forget the bike! It was already messed up and there was no way he could use it again. He'll just have to run to the hospital! This time, no mistakes!

…..

* * *

It was so warm. It felt like he was bouncing up and down and he could hear feet running against the concrete. He tried to open his eyes but he grew light headed. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic breathing instead. He could stay like this. It wasn't so bad.

He woke up again and smelled medicine. He opened his eyes and everything was white. He looked around confused and saw his left leg had a cast on it and his arms were bandaged.

"Hiruma!"

He turned around and saw Kurita. He came running from the door and jumped on his bed.

"I'm glad you're okay!"

"What are you doing?" the mattress jumped from the weight. Hiruma turned to the more sensible person who took his time coming in. "What's going on?"

"You hit your head," Gen answered after nodding hello.

"What?..." Memories of the incident slowly came to him. Wait! Where was the short kid?

A knock came at the door and they all turned their attention.

"Hey," a guy with long dark hair came into the room. It was Shien. "Are you okay?"

Hiruma scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows came into a deep furrow.

"They said you were knocked out for at least half a day. I wanted to see if you were alright."

He looked at him with a set of sincere eyes. Hiruma stared back. Now if he only had his guns. He still didn't have them.

….

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Mamori bandaged his arms tightly and he smiled.

"Yeah," Sena reassured her. "Thanks, Mamori-san,"

Mamori was the daughter of the man who owned the hospital. For some reason, it always seemed like she was wrapping him up from all his cuts.

"I can't believe you were so careless! And the bike that my dad gave you!"

He laughed it off and she pulled on his arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't joke around! That was really dangerous!"

She gave him a nagging look but continued patching him up.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he apologized. "But um, the guy that I came with. Is he okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. He had a fractured ankle and we had to give him a few stitches on the side of his head. We also had to wrap him up a little bit but other than that, he'll be fine. Consider yourself lucky, alright Sena?"

He nodded and when she was done he immediately got up.

"Where are you going? Don't you need to go home?"

"Is it okay if I check on him?" he looked at her.

The girl paused for a second but eventually nodded. "Okay, but be sure to not wake him up and leave right afterwards, okay?"

He nodded and kept on walking when an uneasy feeling came to his stomach. That sounded pretty bad. Stitches and a fracture?! He finally found the blonde's room and found him awake. He looked irritated as he sat up chewing gum while cleaning a gun.

_How the heck did he get a gun in the hospital?! __Sena's eyes popped out._

The blonde blew a bubble and turned to him as it popped and Sena jumped (mostly because of the gun).

"I'm glad you're awake," he managed a weak smile.

A vein popped into the blonde's forehead. "I told you to turn didn't I?!"

"I'm sorry!" he bowed. "B-but you're okay right?!"

He cocked his gun. "If you're really sorry-"

A beeping interrupted him and the patient looked at his phone. "Tch," Someone texted him making him grow quiet and he looked back up again.

"If you're really sorry, then be my slave."

"What?" Sena thought he was joking.

"Well?" he continued to shine his gun.

Was the guy really going to shoot him with it?! He didn't know how to answer as his nervous stare fixated on the shining weapon in the devilish looking boy's hands. Thankfully, there was a soft knock on the door and Sena turned around. A fit guy with long dark hair came.

"Hiruma," he smiled at the blonde.

"Tch. Didn't I tell you not to come here again?"

There was a tense silence between the two, and before the guy at the door could open his mouth to speak, the blonde started to shoot at the ceiling.

Bararararara!

"Aaaagghh!" Sena yelled mortified. Mamori's hospital! What in the world was happening?! He turned to the dark haired guy. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over!"

It was the only way he wouldn't sound rude to the visitor. He lightly pushed the guy out of the room so that they could both get away from this maniac. The guy whom the visitor called "Hiruma" stopped firing as they got into the hall. He led the dark haired guy out to the front and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry, but we can't allow any visitors at this time." He was afraid that the two would start fighting and the blonde would shoot the whole hospital down.

The dark haired guy looked disappointed. "Do you work here?"

"Um, yeah," Sena half lied. He helped out sometimes at the hospital but he mostly just came here because of Mamori. He just didn't want him to be with the blonde and start a one sided war here at the hospital. "You can come back here tomorrow in the afternoon if you'd like but it's already late at night."

The guy nodded, thanked him, and left. Sena walked back to the blonde's room. Just what type of guy did he bring in?! Reading the name of the patient at the door before entered, he took a deep breath.

"Uhm, Hiruma-san," he started, "w-we don't allow guns in here..."

He blew another bubble and smiled. "You're pretty good at driving that guy away."

"N-no I'm not! I just didn't want anyone to get shot!"

The blonde pouted for bit then looked away. He threw off the blanket on top of him and swung his legs to side of them bed to get up.

"Where are you going?" the brunette asked alarmed.

"I don't need to stay here anymore," he looked at him. He reached for the crutches leaning beside the bed. "I'm already fine."

"Huh? But you're still hurt!" Sena tried to block him, pushing him. "Your wounds might reopen!"

He pushed too hard and they lost balance.

"What are you trying to do?!" Hiruma yelled as they fell back on the bed. He could only balance on one leg! He heard a thud as the brunette hit his head against the wall.

"Hey," he shook the brunette on top of him.

The boy laid on top that he crushed his arm and a good half of his body. Whenever he tried to move or push him away, it hurt.

"Hey!" he called out again.

Great. This time it was the brunette that was unconscious. Hiruma let his head gently fall on the pillow. There's got to be someone that'll come here soon to move him. He lay there waiting with his eyes closed and unconsciously drifted back to sleep.

…..

* * *

"Hiruma?"

Someone called his name in disbelief. He grumpily opened his eyes. Who was calling him? He looked around to see he was still in the hospital room. The sunlight came in and he saw Shien standing at the door looking at him oddly.

"What?"

He turned to see what was crushing arm and there he was – the boy was still there sleeping next to him! He caught himself before he showed surprise. The boy laid close by his side and he was still dozing on his left arm as if he wrapped it around him the whole time they were sleeping. A smirk crept onto the devil's face.

"So you found out, huh?" Hiruma smiled at the quarterback. "Do you have a problem with it?"

A dubious plan just sprang in his mind.


	2. Umm Good Morning?

Yay guys! A new chapter! \(^0^)/ hehe...

I swear, I've been lagging on my earlier stories but I've come back to continue for them! Thank you for reading this and I hope you guys like it because I will be continuing this :3 Please rate and comment, Thank you!

* * *

**~The Game Is To Not Find Out~  
**

**by - Mato-Gin**

**Chapter 2 - Umm Good Morning?**

* * *

He had liked Hiruma for a long time. He'd watch him at the games he could attend and it was unquestionable that Deimon got as far as it did because of him. The blonde was unpredictable, sneaky; but no matter what, the Deimon quarterback always came out like a hero- a black knight rather than a shining white one. At the last game, Deimon had won against the opposing team and their school was cheering loudly in the crowd. Shien had been standing quietly at the top rows watching the game, now at the end, studied Hiruma's triumphant face down at the field when the blonde suddenly looked up at him. Their eyes caught in a locked stare, and for a while, the noise of the crowd died down as he lost himself in the calculating blue eyes of the demon standing down below.

Hiruma didn't make it seem like he was with any one- no girlfriend or any particular someone outside of the football team that showed up at every game. At this, the shabby Seibu quarterback considered himself special. But as he looked at what he saw before him in the hospital room, Shien was confused. There was a boy laying on Hiruma's arm. The same one who said he "worked" at the hospital. Enjoying himself sleeping, the small brunette lay his arm limply across Hiruma's chest, most of his body covering half of the quarterback's as if they were snuggling the night before.

"What do you want?" the blonde snapped him back from staring. As of yesterday, he was greeted with a frown.

"I thought he worked here," Shien replied, tilting his head back and avoiding the question.

The blonde followed to where he stared to the boy beside him. "Him?"

Hiruma scoffed and tried to prop himself up on the bed, not caring if he woke the brunette up or not.

"Nn!" he flinched back down from the pain as he tried to slip his arm away from under the boy's head. "It doesn't matter of he does or not. It doesn't affect you anyways, right?"

Not affect me?! Shien's eyebrows scrunched up trying to hide the hurt. He kept his gaze at Hiruma who tried to push the boy away making the brunette to fidget.

"Hmn," a soft groan slipped from his lips. He rolled his head across Hiruma's arm and the taller boy twitched.

"Hey! Get up already!"

…...

* * *

Something was hurting his head. It was firm and nice, but it felt a little odd. Maybe bony? He turned his head to the side still wanting to sleep but muffled voices started to get louder, two of them talking to each other.

"Who is he?"

Whose who? The soft deep voice quieted as the other spoke. Couldn't they stop? There was no reason he had to wake up, and he was pretty sure there was no school today. Wasn't it Saturday?

"So last night..."

There were gaps in between he couldn't make out.

"Yeah... He was here..."

"Did you... I was hoping..."

"Yeah, I asked him... We slept together..."

Slept with who?! Those words somehow made him snap his eyes open.

"Hnnnn~," he slowly pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes.

There was a feeling this conversation was going in a weird direction. As he blinked hard trying to clear his vision, there was a silence. As the light began to come through his eyes, he saw two people staring at him quietly observing his reactions.

"Hmn?" his eyebrows bent in confusion.

Why was he still in the hospital? He was surrounded by the medical white walls and there was a guy's face with spiky blonde hair staring and waiting so close in front of him. Wait, he recognized the face. Wasn't he the patient from yesterday?! His mouth opened in realization. What was his name?

"H-Hiruma?"

The blonde fell away from his gaze at the sound of his name.

"Yeah," his sharp teeth showed and he pulled Sena closer as he stretched his arm around his shoulder. "This is my twerp!"

"Twerp?!" Sena's voice curved.

"He doesn't like seeing people in the morning, so you should leave," the blonde turned to the guy waiting at the door.

Sena bit his lip into a crooked line. What was going on?! Why was this guy so familiar? And why was he in bed with him?! He looked to the guy standing at the door. He remembered him too, with the tall teen's long black hair and friendly face. Like last night, he had a sad tint to his face. There was some sort of acceptance on the lines of his face like he understood as he looked at Sena.

"I see... It seems like your okay," he spoke slowly, "so see you then," the teen closed his eyes before lowly waving and turning away.

Sena wanted to say something but didn't know what. It seemed sad for him to go. So along with the guy next to him, they just saw him walk away.

…...

* * *

What the hell was he doing?! Did he just say he was together with this guy?! As Shien and his shabby face left, he turned to look at the pipsqueak still confused from just waking up.

"Hmph," he pushed him away.

Finally free, Hiruma got out of bed and picked up his crutches on the floor.

"Where are you going?" the kid asked turning to him.

"What else? I'm checking out," he replied like it was the obvious answer. He fitted the crutches under his arms and gripped the handles tightly.

"Wait! The doctor hasn't come yet!" a hand grabbed the bottom of his shirt and he almost stumbled backwards. "You need to stay!"

"You're still saying that?!" he turned.

A worried look plastered on the brunette's face.

…...

* * *

Mamori 's pink hair bounced up and down as she stepped through the halls. That's funny; Sena's parents called to see if he was still in the hospital when for sure she thought he went home. Didn't he? It was almost noon and a worried crease formed above her eyes. Maybe he _was _still in the hospital. She didn't actually go check after he went to see that one patient he brought. Deep in thought, a loud, yelling voice distracted her.

"Because of you, I have more bruises on my arms!"

"I'm sorry!"

She followed the voices to one of the rooms and slid the door open.

"Sena?" she let out and saw the brunette sitting on the bed with the blonde patient trying to push himself up from him. (He ended up falling back on the bed again) "Sena! Are you alright?!"

She hurried to the his side and not the patient's.

"Mamori-neesan," he called her name as she put her hand against his forehead.

"Are you sick?"

She saw that he still wore the same clothes he did yesterday, dark khaki shorts with a yellow sleeveless hoodie designed with black stripes on the shoulders and sides, now wrinkled. Why did he stay here?

"No, I'm fine," he reassured her.

She gave him a worried look but trusted him.

"Hey," a sharp voice called to her. She looked up and remembered there was an actual patient there. "You work here right?"

It was the medical uniform she wore that gave her away. "Yeah," she nodded cautiously.

She uneasily studied the other boy in front of her and something about his face made her raise her guard.

"I wanna check out,"

Check out? By the way he was giving so much effort on getting out of bed, he didn't look ready.

"Alright," she nodded slowly, "but we have to check if you're okay. I'll call the doctor to examine you and you can sign out of here." She turned to Sena, "This was a friend of yours?" She was asking to make sure.

"Uhm, well, I just met him," he explained.

Mamori wrapped her arms protectively around the smaller boy as she gave it some thought.

"I'm not sure if you can check out today. I'd recommend that you stay here a little longer. Is there anywhere that you need to go?"

"I have to go to practice," the blonde replied.

"Sports?"

"Football,"

"Then I really recommend you stay,"

"I'm not going to get on the field," the guy raised his brow, "I'm just going to make sure those idiots practice like I told them to,"

His words didn't reassure her and he noticed.

"Shorty's going to come with me," he nodded towards the boy in her arms.

"Sena? But I thought you just said you met each other!" she looked at the brunette.

"Ke ke ke ke," an wide evil smile spread across the teen's face, "Don't worry. He's _willing _to go."

…...

* * *

Sena kept his eyes at the sky or on the other side of the field. It was awkward being here in the football field with that guy! Hearing his laugh, a whole new door opened before him and he could see just how evil this guy really was. Or will be, if he keeps hanging around him. His eyes slowly looked to the side to take a peak at the spiky blonde sitting next to him typing on his laptop, and he watched as the pink bubble he blew popped. _He really likes gum, _he shifted his eyes quickly feeling that the guy noticed. How did he end up here again?

"_I'm sorry!" he apologized. It was embarrassing that he slept on a guy's arm! _

"_Tch," the blonde twisted the arm he had lain on. "Take me to the check out," he turned to him. _

"_Hmn? Check out? Shouldn't you wait for someone to come and get you?" he remembered that he had other guests last night. "Like that guy that was just here. Maybe you should call him back,"_

_The guy gave him a glare. Did he say something wrong?! There was a short silence and he looked the other way._

"_Hey," the blonde started again, "You're a good guy to have around; you can really make that guy leave. Stay with me whenever he's around."_

"_Huh?" his expression was priceless but the blonde kept no note of it."Aren't you two friends?"_

_The other boy kept quiet and didn't say anything in reply. But the long haired guy seemed so nice, Sena contemplated._

"_What was your name?" the boy in crutches absently asked and he began walking to the edge of the bed where his original clothes lay on top of a short table. He began to rummage through his jacket until he took out a black book. _

"_Sena. Kobayakawa, Sena."_

"_Sena," he repeated as he flipped through the book and stopped. "Don't you go to the same school?" his eyes looked at him from behind his notes._

"_I go to Deimon," he replied confused. For sure, he's never seen this guy before. _

"_Perfect. Then you can take me to school," he slapped his book closed. "I go to to Deimon too,"_

"_Huh?! Take you to school?! Why would I do that?!"_

"_Because it's your fault I got injured like this, so you're taking me back!"_

"_But I-"_

"_Sena Kobayakawa, 1st year. 100, 200, and 400 meter dash runner/sprinter along with the 4 by 4 relay in the Daemon track team,"_

_The brunette paused. "Wait, how do you know that?"_

"_Seems like you were the team's ace and practiced a lot alone after school," he continued. "Two months ago before the Zokugaku meet, you were running after school and accidentally tripped when your shorts fell down. I guess some one accidentally took a picture," an eager happy face smiled as he slipped out and dangled a photo of the half naked track runner on the dirt with his shorts to his knees._

"_H-hey!"_

_He crawled to the other end of the bed and reached for the picture._

"_Ke ke ke," the boy cackled. He lifted his arm as the photo slipped away from Sena's grasp. _

"_Are you blackmailing me?!"_

"_You're going back with me to Deimon," _

_Sena flailed his arms trying to grab for the photo when his fingers got caught on the boy's collar. _

"_Ack!" his eyes widened as the taller boy fell on him. _

_The boy's crutches squeaked as he lost his balance. Soft yellow hair pushed against Sena's face as long arms trapped him against the bed as they fell back against the pillows. _

"_H-Hiruma?" he grew comfortable with the name. _

_He jerked really hard when he lost balance, the brunette worried. Sena didn't even notice he was gripping tightly on the blonde's back as he lay squished between the mattress and boy's heavy body on top of him. His heart began to pace. His fingers tightened, crumpling the guy's shirt. Could the boy feel his heart racing? Sena suddenly became self conscious. _

"_Sena!"_

_He immediately sat up at a girl's voice, wide eyed, roughly pushing the blonde away. The door slid open and a girl with pink hair in a nurse's uniform rushed towards him._

"_Are you alright?!"_

Sena scratched his head and drowned out a sigh. Agh! That was so embarrassing! No other word could have described what happened! And to find out someone actually had a half naked picture of him! What did Mamori see on his face when she walked in on them? Was he going to post it up? No! Hopefully not! And this guy actually came to his school?! To top it off, the captain of the Deimon Devil Bats Football Team! How could he have not noticed him?! The tall imposing figure just sat quietly next to him, typing away.


	3. Positions

A/N: Haven't updated in a while and I'm not sure if you guys are still interested, but here's another chapter of a HirumaxSena story~ Enjoy! And please comment, thank you! :D

* * *

**~The Game Is To Not Find Out~  
**

**by - Mato-Gin**

**Chapter 3 - Positions  
**

* * *

"Hiruma-san!" the heavy linebacker called his name in a wide smile as he saw their quarterback make it into the field.

The rest of the guys stopped practicing and turned their heads at the blond – used to him always with them, his small absence from the field had caused worried concern.

"How did you get back?" Deimon's kicker was the first to come up to him.

"I got a chauffeur,"

A pink bubble popped from the teen's mouth as he answered looking back at the spiky haired kid next to him. Following Hiruma's gaze, Musashi finally noticed the person standing next to him.

…..

* * *

"Him?"

Sena bowed his head almost crying inside. He could tell what the mature looking football player was thinking – _he could drive? Him? _Sadly no, he couldn't; he could only ride a bike, and that got messed up just yesterday. Not knowing how to take the imposing patient back to Deimon without his bike, he was surprised that the blond proposed to take a cab instead.

"_How else are we going to get back?" the boy had looked at him like it was the only obvious answer._

For sure, he thought Hiruma was going to make him pay the fare but surprisingly, Hiruma took care of it. But still, that didn't make up fully for the unknown reason why he had to come and escort him back to school on a Saturday.

"Well, anyway, it's a good thing you came today," a light smirk played on the muscular teen, "the uniforms just came in this morning,"

_Uniforms? _Sena looked up. He looked around and remembered what Hiruma had said. That's right, this was the football team.

"About time, lemme see them,"

In a few moments, one of the guys had went to the shed and came back with a huge box. All the football players came and gathered around it as the guy dropped the crate on the ground and opened it.

"Look! There's my number!" a monkey looking boy enthusiastically reached inside the box.

He plopped out a red jersey with the number 80 written in bold.

"How about ours?" the rest of the guys rummaged through to get their shirts as well. A light brightened their faces as they held out their jerseys in front of them.

"Nice!"

All their excited faces got Sena interested as he read the numbers of each player. What did the number even represent? He quietly stuck out his neck as soon as all the guys got their uniforms and peeked inside the box. There was one number left – number one. He reached in to get the shirt and folded it out.

"That's Hiruma's," the old looking guy with the mohawk nodded his chin behind him.

"Eh?"

Sena heard a cackling behind him and he turned around not meaning to have taken the shirt without asking.

"Ke ke ke ke," a devilish smile appeared on the blond's face as he eyed the brunette up and down amused how his jersey was too long for the shorter boy as it reached past his legs. "If you want to wear that, then you got to make it on the team first!"

"Ah, no, I'm sorry!" the boy hurriedly refolded the cloth in his hands and threw it back in the box.

A light breath escaped the devilish blond as he watched him put back the jersey. "Hmph,"

"Is he joining us?" the muscular teen looked at Sena.

The boy immediately shook his head denying it. "Um, no-"

"That's right, he made for a late tryout and and made it into the team!" Hiruma quickly cut him off.

Eh?! Sena looked at the crazed teen whose arm was around him again.

"Late tryouts? What position is he playing?"

"Our lucky charm,"

"Lucky charm?" the other teen looked at him skeptically.

That sharp smile just pulled against Hiruma's cheeks. In his head were the actual words he wanted to say - _My_ lucky charm.

…_..._

* * *

"Since your part of the team now, go and learn all the other members' names," Hiruma barked an order.

Sena looked around as he studied the rough looking bunch of the Deimon football team. Hiruma didn't really care how he would get to know the others but luckily for the other boy, all the guys were pretty good at introducing theirselves. The Haha Brothers went up first intimidating the mild mannered teen with Kurita coming next sending the newcomer gawking from his pure size even though he showed his fuzzy bear-like personality. He eventually warmed up when he met Monta and a familiar face.

"Ishimaru-san," he finally gave a relieved smile.

His track captain's presence eased his tension allowing him to talk more naturally.

"I didn't know you were in the football team!"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "The football team asked for some help," Sena looked at him amazed. "I'm playing in as the running back, but I heard you tried out for the team? Hopefully, you're not quitting the track team are you?"

"No, of course not" the brunette shook his head.

"Haha, then that's good. So what position did you try out for?"

Ishimaru raised his brows patiently waiting for him to say something back, but a bead of sweat ran down Sena's face not knowing how to answer. He didn't try out for a position!

"Um... the lucky charm?" he went along and repeated what Hiruma had said earlier.

"Lucky charm?" the taller teen tilted his head. "Haha, so I guess it's a secret for this week's game then?"

For some reason, Sena couldn't help widen his eyes. "There's a game this week?!"

"Yup – against the Kyoshin Poseidons. They're pretty good, so I guess we do need a lucky secret weapon like you. You're Deimon's track team ace after all. I'm pretty sure your speed will come in handy during the game,"

The boy gave an awkward laugh. Hiruma wasn't really going to use him, right? He didn't even give him a position in the team, so there was no way, right?

His track captain gave him a hard pat on the back forcing him to leave his dark premonitions aside. "Come on, why don't you run a bit with me? Since you're here, we can practice together like we do in track,"

"A-alright," He followed Ishimaru deeper into the field sticking to someone he knew. "What were you thinking of doing?"

The taller boy gave a warm smile.

"The 40 yard dash,"

…...

* * *

Musashi was wondering why Hiruma brought the small kid here. He looked scrawny and unbuilt, and when did he even give a late tryout to the boy?! But as he watched the newcomer practice, his doubts were cleared up.

The amazing speed which Sena ran surpassed greatly that of their current running back. All the guys were awed as they found the puny boy could run so fast.

"I think I know why you got that kid," the kicker walked to bench over to where the quarterback sat. "The lucky charm I mean,"

"Hm. He better be a lucky charm. _T__hat _guy's going to be there the next game," the blond kept a critical eye over everyone's practice.

Musashi gave a quiet nod as he agreed but didn't know that they were thinking the opposite things.

"Poseidon's Kakei Shun and Mizumatchi Kengo are going to be there, but with a new running back, we could maybe get past them,"

"Huh?" Hiruma's bubblegum popped as he raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

…...

* * *

Not bad. Not bad at all for a newbie. Or should he say, awesome?! The new kid was definitely lighting fast! The wide receiver gave an admiring smile as he tried to keep up with the boy's pace. With this training and new member, they definitely would have an ace up their sleeve for the coming match!

The week progressed nicely and it was finally the day for the game. The guys looked at their quarterback confused. Why wasn't Sena wearing a jersey, and why was he sitting by the bench giving Hiruma coffee?!

"Uh, Hiruma, why isn't Sena in uniform?" Monta asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Hm?" the blond turned to face him, "what are you talking about? He's our manager,"

"Manager?!" the receiver's face dropped. "Then how come you had him practice with us?!"

Hiruma looked at him annoyed. "To improve Ishimaru's time – _he's _our running back. 5.0 seconds won't cut it to make it past Kyoshin's defensive wave, but training with Sena had raised Ishimaru's time up to 4.9 seconds. Even with a 0.1 difference, we have a better chance of cutting through Poseidon's line,"

"But isn't Sena even faster?! We timed him for the 40 yard dash!"

…...

* * *

His eyes turned deathly serious.

"Sena's not playing,"

The quarterback's words were final and Monta tightened his lips sucking it up. Yes, Hiruma knew that actually having Sena play on the field was more logical, but he didn't expect the boy to have ran so fast! 4.2 seconds – the speed of light, but Sena was still not used to playing the game. Contemplating, it was becoming more and more difficult to roll with his original plan since the other team they were facing right now was a strong one. Still, he recruited the kid for a different reason. Like every game, the Seibu quarterback was bound to be here to watch Deimon play and he needed Sena to show his face, not be hidden in a helmet, but to be the Shien repellent he got him for.

Stuck in thought, he sipped the coffee in his hand but quickly drew back as the liquid stung his lips.

"Sorry, is it too hot?" Sena noticed the slight reaction the blond made.

Hiruma raised a brow turning around surprised the boy actually caught that. As he went to face him, his eyes recognized the person he'd been waiting for coming to sit in the stands at the background. He paused as he watched the man known as "The Kid" settle himself at the top rows where he always sat – Shien was here. The blond tore his eyes away before the Gunman saw him, but a part of the Deimon athlete knew that Shien was already looking at him.

Hiruma handed the cup back to his 'manager.' "Yeah, cool it for me,"

Compliantly obeying, the brunette took it back and for a brief moment, their fingers touched. The slight contact with the innocent boy sent a thread of guilt to what he was trying to do. Odd, since he never really had a problem with the types of sneaky and most of the time brutal things he did before, but it had to do with the Seibu quarterback's infatuation with him. It was that damn emotion people called "love."

He waited as Sena softly blew against the surface of the hot black coffee, the boy's lashes seemed longer as he looked down at the cup he held gingerly in his hands.

"Here," he held out his coffee returning it, "it's cooler now,"

The boy looked at him with his chibi brown eyes and the blond took it wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulder as a reward.

"Thanks," he took another try at the caffeinated drink; this time, it passed enjoyably through.

As he let out a breath, Hiruma pretended he couldn't tell that Sena was still looking up at him with questioning eyes. He was becoming more aware of how often the blond placed his hand on his shoulder, always pulling the shorter boy closer to him. Trying to continue all nonchalant, Musashi broke his patience when he shot him a strange look.

"Spit it out, old man," he almost bit at the kicker.

The mature looking teen responded slow and gave an annoying sigh making him raise a brow.

"I see you've changed your taste," he turned his head.

The devil of the Deimon team softened his face. As one of his two closest friends, Musashi knew about his past and previous lovers and about the gender he preferred.

"Go start the game already!" he kicked the old man away.

…...

* * *

The game hadn't even started but something was already breaking inside of him. Shien tried to hide his brows from drooping, but it just didn't work. He caught the devilish teen down below at the bench sitting out due to his injury, but the person sitting next to him sent a cloud over his day.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but the small brunette took the blond's cup and started blowing on the surface to cool it down; his lips dangerously close to the rim. Did it touch? He stared as Hiruma took the cup back and drank from it. If the kid's lips did touch, then that meant they made an indirect kiss. To top it off, Hiruma wrapped his arms around the other, drawing him closer.

What was this? The Seibu quarterback calmed himself. This was really Hiruma's lover? How come he was only seeing the kid now? He rubbed the back of his head. He took a shot with the Deimon devil and he was the one that got shot – shot down. It was a Russian roulette and he took his chance, and fate wasn't mixed with the good luck. He had to let this go.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he started to feel disappointed. Hiruma had a lover.


End file.
